


You deserve everything (and more)

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Feels, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Indonesian baking, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, does this count as tooth-rotting fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: No one has ever done this for him before.





	You deserve everything (and more)

**Author's Note:**

> To my wonderful, kind, and amazing friend, E <3

Magnus didn’t make a habit of celebrating his birthday.

Time worked differently when you were immortal; whole decades could pass you by unnoticed, so attaching so much value to one day each year seemed a waste of energy; after all, it was just a random day he’d picked sometime in the early seventeen hundreds. Sure, there had been a few extravagant parties over the years, the odd night out with Ragnor and Catarina—whenever either of them remembered and had the time for it—but that was all.

So, if Magnus takes a moment to simply stare, dumbfounded, at the cake sitting on the living room table, the first thing he sees when he steps through the portal and into the loft, he is hardly to blame.

“Hey!” He looks up and sees Alec walking towards him from the kitchen, carrying plates and a cake slice that Magnus doesn’t remember owning. “You’re home.”

“Hey…” Frowning, Magnus waves a hand at the cake. “What’s all this?”

Alec places his burdens on the table and, straightening, shuffles a little nervously on his feet. But there’s a soft, expectant smile playing in his eyes.

“Um, cake?”

“Yes, I can see that, Alexander, but why…” Magnus blinks, eyes widening in recognition. “Is that... that's lapis legit.”

Alec doesn’t say anything as Magnus moves closer, scanning the creation. The, very obviously self-made, creation.

“You… made these?” he asks, gaping at his boyfriend in stunned disbelief. “You made me lapis legit?”

Alec shrugs, small smile still in place.

“It's your birthday,” he says simply.

“I... didn’t know you could bake,” Magnus says dazedly after a moment’s silence, back to staring at the neatly arranged pile of multicolored, multilayered cake. Cake that he hasn't seen since he was a little boy, cake that Alexander made—made for _him._

His eyes burn.

Alec laughs a little, rubs at his neck.

“I don’t, really. To be honest, it took quiet a lot of practicing.”

Realization moves slowly through the thick haze of incredulity, but when it finally hits, Magnus feels like he might actually faint.

“This is why you’ve been working late for the last two weeks,” he says weakly.

Pink tints Alec’s cheeks. He gives a small, one-armed shrug.

“I wanted to get it right,” he says. “Or at least as close to the real thing as possible.” Like it isn’t that big of a deal, him spending _two weeks_ learning how to make a traditional, Indonesian cake for a meaningless day randomly chosen over three hundred years ago because he thought it would make Magnus happy.

Alec lets out a small, startled sound as Magnus all but flings himself at him, burying his face in Alec’s neck.

“Why?” he whispers, because he still doesn’t really understand.

He feels the gentle press of Alec’s lips against his hair.

“Because you deserve nothing less, Magnus.”

The rest of the night is filled with soft kisses and too many goofy smiles—even some, only somewhat reluctant, dancing. They sit on the balcony huddled together and watch the stars until they give way to sunrise. The cake is amazing.

It is, without a doubt, the best birthday Magnus has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Lapis legit (Eng. thousand layer cake) is a traditional, celebratory Indonesian cake that was invented sometime during colonial times in the Dutch East Indies.


End file.
